


Connections

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it takes two to make four. Or two twice over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 hd_fluff's Valentine's Fest at livejournal; this was prompt #2: _Both Harry and Draco are alone this Valentines. However, their cats are smitten with each other and decide to take matters into their own paws._. Also written for the 2014 round of cottoncandy_bingo at dreamwidth; my card is [here](<a) and this covers the prompt 'wooing'.

Harry groaned as he heard Mister, his neighbor's cat, begin caterwauling. "Tonight of all nights," he groused aloud to no one.

That's right. It was Saint Valentine's Day and Harry was alone. All his friends had paired up, including Luna. Some of them, like Hermione and Ron, had invited him to join them for a friend's night out, but Harry refused all of the invites. It wasn't right, Harry being a third wheel on a night out that was for lovers.

No, instead Harry was home alone, having just eaten his lonely meal-for-one and wondering if he should watch some telly or just go to bed to save himself another hour of a pity party.

Mister's volume increased. There was that, too. Harry couldn't get even just one stupid date on this day, but his cat, Missy, was being subjected to the cat version of wooing. The last week had been nothing but caterwauling, Missy missing out on her meals whenever Mister started calling. 

"Pathetic, Potter," he muttered to himself.

A knock on his door had him pausing in putting the silverware into the dishwasher. He looked over his shoulder, hoping whoever it was would leave (suspecting that it was his friends, trying to cheer him up), but the knock sounded again, this time louder. And accompanied by a voice. "Potter, you better get out here this instant or I'm shooting your cat!"

Great. Wonderful. Absolutely what this night also needed. Draco Malfoy--Harry's neighbor, owner of Mister, and a wizard who not grown out of his grudge against Harry. "I'm coming," Harry called. He closed the door to the dishwasher and walked down his small hallway to open the front door.

"I don't quite see what you're complaining about," Harry grumbled. "It's your cat making the noise."

"Your cat he's infatuated with," Draco countered, his eyes narrowed. He tucked his arms up and shivered. "Go get it."

"It's a _she_ ," Harry pointed out. "And frankly, I should be the one complaining to you." Harry pointed his finger into the git's chest. "Because as I said, it's your cat making the noise."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Just--bring your cat in and we'll both get some sleep tonight."

Harry blinked and took a closer look at Draco. He did look like he had lost some sleep, but surely it wasn't because of the cats? Harry had slept through it once he dropped off. He shrugged and stepped out of the house. He paused. "Did he stop?"

Draco frowned, but nodded. "Yes." He sniffed. "Though you should still get your cat to stop Mister from making more noise tonight."

"Fine," Harry sighed. He closed his front door and walked around the side of the house, along the fence between his and Draco's house. Usually, the cats would be toward the backyard, where neither Draco or Harry were successful in controlling the forest that their houses were against. He couldn't see Mister on the top of the fence in his usual spot and he cast a Lumos to see if he could see the cats in the undergrowth.

"You've got to be kidding me," Draco moaned from behind Harry.

Because there were the cats, under a brush and enjoying themselves. Harry cleared his throat and abruptly turned his back. Draco was shaking his head. "Even my cat. Why can everyone but me get laid?"

Harry smirked. "Everyone but you and I."

Draco turned a sharp eye to Harry. "Alone, too? I would've thought the saviour could get at least a pity fuck tonight."

"Suppose I could," Harry agreed, looking down. "If I wanted one, but I kind of want something more special. A connection." He blushed and cleared his throat. "Sorry. Ah, maybe now that Mister and Missy are, ah..." He winced as Missy--he thought it was Missy--began to yowl. "That. Maybe now they'll quiet down?"

"Or make more noise?" Draco asked with his own wince. He licked his lips. "Want a drink?"

Harry tilted his head. "Drink? You and I?"

Draco blushed. "Well, if you don't want one--"

"It's not that! It's just...don't you hate me?"

Draco looked away. "I wouldn't say that I hate you, Harry. Just...do you want a drink or not?"

Harry studied Draco's face, the way his body was hunched in a bit, almost defensively. He thought about the last few weeks, conversations and a definite feeling that something was different between them. At least, Draco seemed...warmer almost. Harry smiled. "I think I'd like a drink. It would be nice."

Draco's eyes lifted up, looking at Harry. "To lonely people the world over?"

Harry reached out and took Draco's hand in his. It was warm and shaking slightly. "To something new?"

Draco's shoulders relaxed. "To a connection." 

Harry grinned.


End file.
